


Help Me Hold On To You

by wolfstarlights



Series: Blissember 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Blissember 2020, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Elementary School, First Kiss, Gay Male Character, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Nostalgia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Summer, Tattoos, The Iliad References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/pseuds/wolfstarlights
Summary: Remus never counted on finding his soulmate. Early on, he had decided it wasn't worth wasting his time actively looking for them. Instead, he had built himself a life that he loved living.Safe to say, when he met an old classmate on the train, he did not expect him to be his soulmate.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Blissember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036005
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: Blissember 2020





	Help Me Hold On To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> This story is written for the one and only Fae AKA girlwithacrown! Happry birthday bro!  
> I did my best to mix today's prompt "Nostalgia" with some of your favorite things. I hope you like it :)
> 
> The title is a line I borrowed from the Taylor Swift song "The Archer".

_In a world,  
where soulmates wear each other’s heart on their skin,  
two young men meet again._

Remus was sitting on the train, trying very hard not to fall asleep. It was Friday evening and he’d just finished writing a paper that was due the day after. All day he had spent in the library for it. He was just hoping the professor would appreciate all the time and work he had put into it.

He jumped when his phone suddenly started vibrating in the pocket of his cardigan. It was James. Remus declined the call and wrote a text message instead.

Remus: Hey, I’m on the train. What’s up?

James: Just wanted to ask how your paper is going and if you’re still coming over tonight????

Remus: Finished the paper but I don’t think I’d survive a boys night in this state. I’m totally drained.

James: Damn that sucks

Remus: Tell me about it

James: I haven’t seen u in a week man! We gotta catch up on each other’s tea!

Remus: Haha. Tomorrow, alright?

James: …….fine

Remus: Go ahead and cry your eyes out at Pete’s!

James: Oh, I will! And he’ll definitely complain to you about it!

Remus: Hmm.

“What are you smiling at, beautiful stranger?”

Remus looked up from his phone and choked on air. Fuck! That guy was _hot_! And he was wearing a damn skirt! Remus was sure he was very red in the face.  
“I’m sorry, are you talking to me?”

The guy smirked and Remus could swear he had seen that seen that face before. Right now, he just couldn’t place it.  
“I am definitely talking to you. Can I sit down here or do you prefer to have some more space.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

The guy sat down across from Remus and kept their eyes locked. He was wearing _eyeliner_! Remus’ number one weakness! Also, these eyes! He had definitely seen these eyes before!

The guy raised an eyebrow and smiled bemusedly.  
“What? Do I have something on my face? Have something against dudes with makeup?”

“Nope that’s…. not it. Your makeup is gorgeous and you look like you know it.”

There was that smirk again. Remus’ mistake, to boost his ego like that. Argh, where did he know that guy from?

“Ah, yes. I’m nice to look at, ain’t I?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Also, not why I am staring at you. I could swear, I know you from somewhere?”

The other guy’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his pointer fingers against his lips.  
“Remus! And you had that weird surname that went with it as well! We went to elementary together for a few years! Do you still have those scars from that time you ran straight through a glass door?”

Remus wanted nothing more than to bury his face in his hands. Sirius Black! Of course! The guy that used to hang around with James all the time before he suddenly moved away during third grade! How could he forget him?  
“Yes, I do. And you? Is your dream job still either professional football player or professional prankster?”

Sirius threw his head back laughing. “You remember that? Oh my gosh, that was so many years ago! But no, I’m currently an apprentice at a tattoo studio.”

“Wow! That sounds… actually quite a lot like something you would do.”

Sirius laughed again. Remus smiled. He didn’t know why, but this guy’s laugh made him feel all giddy inside. Unconsciously Remus’ hand came up to his right shoulder, his thumb carefully tracing the space below his collarbone. The space where his soulmate mark was ingrained into his skin, just like a tattoo. 

Remus shook his head and forced his hand into the pocket of his cardigan instead. It was probably just because Sirius was fucking hot and Remus was a bisexual mess. Nearly nobody met their soulmate before the age of 25 if they were lucky enough to meet them at all. What are the chances that Remus had known his own all the time since elementary school?

Remus looked up and found Sirius staring at him. Shit, had he asked him a question that he had missed? Before he could say something though, the train came to yet another halt and a flash of panic surged through Remus’ body. Had he missed his stop? He threw a glance out the window and found that this was in fact his stop.

“Fuck, I need to get off here!” 

In a hurry, he grabbed his bag and jumped up, leaving the train without saying goodbye. His heart was still pumping wildly when he was already on steady ground again. He immediately sensed that it was quite a bit colder out here than back in the train. That could’ve gone horribly wrong!

More horribly than he thought, he realized a few moments later.  
“Wait! Hey, Remus! Wait!”

Remus turned around and found Sirius sliding though the already closing doors of the train, holding up Remus’ phone. Shit. He hadn’t realized that he didn’t put it back into his pocket.

“Oh fuck! Thank you so much, you’re a lifesaver!”

Sirius smiled at him as brightly as possible when you are still catching your breath. Remus looked back towards the train- which was already gone. He pressed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

“And in return I made you get off the train and now you probably have to wait half an hour for the next one.”

“Calm down, it’s not that big of a deal! I would’ve gotten off at the next stop anyways. My flat is halfway between the two stations, so it really doesn’t matter at all.”

Remus relaxed a bit, but he still felt bad. “Can I at least walk you home or something?”

“Why? Because you think since I’m short and a little femme, I can’t protect myself?”

“W-what? The-that was not at all what I was thinking! I just-“

Sirius burst out laughing again. “Stop taking everything I say so – dare I say – siriusly!”

“Oh my god, how on earth was I ever able to forget your name?”

“That is a very good question indeed.”

The two young men stared at each other again and Remus heart was stuck somewhere in his throat.

“Let’s get going then.”

Remus pulled together his eyebrows. “What?”

“I thought you wanted to walk me home. I wouldn’t mind some company. Unless you need to be somewhere important that is.”

Remus thoughts went to James for a second, but he quickly made his decision.  
“Alright, lead the way.”

Sirius stretched out his hand and Remus blushed again. Sirius couldn’t mean for him to take his hand, could he?  
But apparently, he did, because when Remus wasn’t getting on with it, he took matters into his own hands… Quite literally when you think about it.

They walked for a while. In silence. That combination of holding hands with a person he barely knew and not exchanging any words at all felt extremely weird to Remus. Something had to be said!

“So, do you remember James Potter?”

“Of course, I do! We were really close back in elementary. I had hoped to come across him some time ever since I came back here. Does he still live around here?”

“Yeah. He’s one of my best friends. I actually ditched him today because I wasn’t in the mood for a whole night of gossiping.”  
Well, mostly true. Close enough.

Sirius slowed down a little. “Does that mean he’s free tonight? I’d love to say hello.”

Remus considered it for a moment. “I mean, if you don’t need to be anywhere else…”

“I’ll just text my brother that I’ll be home a little later.”

Remus pulled out his phone with a smile, almost regretting it halfway through the motion. The feeling of Sirius’ hand in his was much more preferable than the one of his phone.  
“Then I’ll tell James to stay in. We’d also have to walk a bit, though. About half an hour I guess.”

“Fine by me.”

Remus: You love surprises, right?

James: I hate you Lupin

Remus: Oh, but you’ll love me for this one!  
Remus: Just stay at your place for the next hour. My mind was changed.

James: That wording seems suspicious  
James: You are being suspicious

Remus: Cya :)

“So, your brother? Did your whole family move back here?

They started walking again, this time with Remus leading the way. He put his phone away and pulled his cardigan around his body a little more tightly.

“Nope. Just me and my brother. After I came out to them as gay, they got a little violent, so I left as soon as I turned 18 and convinced Regulus to come with me. We both liked it here a lot when we were little, so coming back here was the obvious choice.”

Remus cringed. Of course, he would ask a question that would bring up painful memories.  
“I’m really sorry you had to go through that. You deserve so much better.”

Sirius smiled and waved it off. “I’m happy with where I am right now. But thanks.”

“That’s good.”

They kept walking in silence for a while. Remus really missed holding Sirius hand, but he couldn’t let go of his cardigan. Too cold. Looked like summer was coming to an end. 

Sirius spoke up again and Remus turned to look at his profile. The edge of a tattoo was peeking out from under his leather jacket. Some kind of flowers ranking themselves up along his neck, mostly covered by his long black hair.  
“What about you? How’s your life going right now?”

“It’s pretty lame. Uni is keeping me busy. I’m studying English literature and Psychology.”

“Cool! And are you currently dating anyone?”

Remus mind was very conflicted about whether Sirius was straightforward hitting on him or if that was just a very normal thing to ask someone if you want to get to know them better.

“No.” He laughed nervously. “No boyfriend or girlfriend or anything.”

Sirius locked eyes with him. “Good to know.”

Remus smiled slightly and tore his gaze away. After they had rounded another corner Remus decided to fuck the cold and let his hand fall between the two of them. Sirius seemed to get the hint and took it, intertwining their fingers this time. Remus’ heartrate sped up again.

“Wow, you’re freezing.”

“No, it’s fine.” A soft breeze started blowing and Remus shivered.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Sirius stopped walking and let go of Remus hand, shrugging off his jacket.  
“Here, take this.”

“Are you sure you don’t need it yourself? You’re only wearing a tank-top and a skirt!”

“And I won’t be cold walking around in this outfit a month from now. I’ll be fine.”

Remus put on the jacket. The sleeves were a little short on him, so his cardigan was sticking out from at the ends, but it was definitely warm. “Thanks.”

“No problem” 

Remus let his eyes wander over Sirius again. Without his jacket more of his tattoos were revealed. Some on his arms and his shoulders and one….  
Remus felt something pull at his heart violently. His voice did definitely not come out clear when he spoke up.  
“Is that- Is that a regular tattoo or is it your…?”

Sirius smiled tensely and covered the words below his collarbone with his palm.  
“It’s my mark.”

Remus knew you weren’t supposed to ask that question. But he just had to know. It was in the exact same place as Remus’ mark.  
“What does it say?”

He expected Sirius to freak out or just turn away or something. But he didn’t.  
“ _Everything is more beautiful because we’re doomed_. I googled it, it’s from the Iliad-“

“I know. Holy fucking shit, this can’t be real! Please tell me I’m not dreaming!”

“I don’t think you are. Wait, what does yours say?”

Good thing the exact words were so present in his mind because Remus didn’t think his brain was quite working right now.  
“ _I never grew up, it’s getting so old_. As far as I know-“

“Taylor Swift. The Archer. Holy fuck we are soulmates!”

Remus stepped forward and raised his hand to touch the mark on Sirius’ skin. It started glowing softly. Holy fucking shit, they were actually soulmates!

“Can I kiss you?”

Remus skipped answering that question and leaned down instead, capturing Sirius’ lips with his own. And while it didn’t feel like anything that Remus had ever imagined, it felt real and it felt right. Sirius returned the kiss and wound his arms around Remus’ waist. For a while, Remus couldn’t tell how much time had passed, they were totally and utterly lost in each other. When they broke the kiss they were both smiling at each other.

“James is totally gonna freak out about all of this.”

“Then let’s don’t keep the man waiting, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I am not entirely happy with how this turned out, especially the soulmate marks. But I still love the plotline and the universe. 
> 
> It would be awesome if you could leave kudos and a comment :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
